


星辰反馈

by cikka



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikka/pseuds/cikka
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Lim youngmin/Kim Donghyun, 林煐岷/金东贤
Kudos: 10





	星辰反馈

林煐岷出道的时候是22岁，在成年人的分叉口已经出走两年，他不被允许谈恋爱，但身体的感觉让他不得不直面一些成年的问题。打歌时流下的汗水，成熟男人的荷尔蒙发散在灯光下也分外耀眼。他在紧密的行程中抽出时间照顾自己，或者在半夜的酒店卫生间，或者在空无一人时的休息室，指尖绕在阴茎上，林煐岷熟稔地动作起来。  
早在高中时期他就懂这些，就算那时他还没有成年。几个人约着逃课出校门，一起到谁的家里去看碟片，他的手不自觉地绕着故意留长一些的黑发，看着电视里的女人发出细软的呻吟——没什么感觉，林煐岷只是突然想到自己被老师责令染回的黑发，女人的触感会像这样柔滑吗？22岁的林煐岷想着久远日子里的碟片，透过陈旧发黄的空气只看到电视里模糊不清的女人的脸，记得她上下摇动的胸脯和自己黑发的触感，乳白色的精液全部吐在他手心，慢了半拍才想起来要拿纸巾。  
渐渐的，想象中的女人身体也没办法满足他了。  
像是病毒越来越顽固的抗药性，低沉的深夜，平缓的白炽灯光，林煐岷眼睛穿过天花板空无一物的白墙，视线永远停不在固定的点上，他长长呼出一口气，放弃了一般停下动作，想到白天活动时到休息室来打招呼的那位女主持人，眼睛似乎一直看向他这边，联系方式留给了经纪人——他还是有着严格的限制令。  
谈恋爱算了，就算是录上床视频也无所谓。  
林煐岷察觉自己脑海中冷淡的声音，与周身还没有冷静下来的热气对比鲜明，他在平静的时候从未如此狂妄，男人是下半身思考的动物，没想到有一天这句话能代入自己。林煐岷不知道叹了几次气，恋爱是不行的，别说是队长，因为是老大所以也不行，带坏几个弟弟的罪名他可担待不起。  
他想到睡在隔壁的还没有成年的弟弟，他也会在自己房间自慰吗，自慰的时候脑子里会想什么呢。  
林煐岷想到弟弟的脸，还没有脱去稚气的肉乎乎的脸颊，张开嘴含住吸管的时候，抿嘴的时候，嘟囔着无意识撅嘴的时候，从下而上，眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己的时候，朝夕相处的人一颦一笑都无比鲜活，林煐岷的视线落在被放在房间角落的玩偶，视点却着落虚空，股股白浊冰凉的接触到他的手心。  
他没有动作，空气里还有释放后浓郁的味道，而他散乱的思绪也与无言的禁忌肆无忌惮地融合在一起。林煐岷关了灯，黑暗中只留下一声短暂的叹息。  
第二天看到金东贤的时候他视线完全没有回避，就算昨天晚上想着对方射出来也没有任何转移，他反而开始热衷观察弟弟，吞咽口水时上下移动的喉结，手臂上还不是很明显的青筋，跳舞时偶尔露出来的平坦小腹，午夜时分林煐岷会梦到自己把精液全部射在那白色的肚皮上，水渍沿着马甲线流进深不见底，梦里的两个人都克制地喘气，不知道过了多久，被他的精液弄脏的弟弟凑过来吻他，在温和的安抚中林煐岷又沉沉睡去。  
幻想在他逐渐膨胀中的宇宙延续，病毒也催化出更顽固的抗体。他不满足了，幻想对象明明就在身边，他的手上百次的摸过他的肌肤，他们的身体上千上万次的物理触碰，怎么会满足呢？林煐岷推开金东贤的房门，他的弟弟，他的幻想对象，他想要的床笫伴侣，正安静的躺在那里。  
“哥？”金东贤被开门声吵醒，被子里露出一个乱蓬蓬的黑发脑袋来，他的金发在上一次回归时留了几个月，前几天刚刚为了接下来的日程染回黑色，为了配合金发时视觉的美感，细心养护的皮肤还透着奶一般的光亮，林煐岷觉得像奶糖，还是颗没有糖纸的奶糖。弟弟坐起来打开床头的台灯，语气还迷迷糊糊，被子在光滑的身体上挂不住，大大咧咧的堆在腰间暴露着他的上身，“怎么了？”  
发懵的眼神接触到哥哥身上突兀的部位后瞬间清醒，金东贤看着林煐岷在自己身前站定，平稳的心脏突然跳动起来，他尽可能缓慢的咽下一口口水，生怕对方看出自己的神色。哪想到略显慌张的动作和无处安放的视线早就被林煐岷收入眼底，他弯下腰去抱金东贤，把他裸露的上身全部包进自己白色的单薄睡衣里。  
“东东，哥有点难受，”  
话说出口是格外性感的低音，吹在金东贤耳边一股炽热的烈风，在与唇相贴的耳部点下大火，火沿着他耳后的敏感上行，一路滚烫将他的理智燃尽——“那，那我要怎么做，才能让哥舒服一点……”  
林煐岷放开了他。  
想起无法避免会产生的抗体，林煐岷便对金东贤格外珍惜，他忍下心头所有把对方弄得乱七八糟的想法，钻进弟弟的被窝里。  
“东东来帮哥弄一下就好。”

从此在宿舍，酒店，甚至没有人的休息室，他们心照不宣的做着这隐晦的事。和林煐岷予想外的青涩不同，金东贤的手法倒不像门外汉，哥哥没有具体问过这个中详情，只是弟弟每次发红的脸颊和耳朵过分惹人爱怜。偶尔也要哥哥帮弟弟抒解的时候，颜色漂亮的东西在林煐岷手里吐精，像受了委屈般的，总是不乖乖出来，金东贤把脸埋在抱枕里，林煐岷看不清他的表情，注意力也总是被更深处夺去。  
我的弟弟，应该是还未被开垦过的处子吧。  
再欲求不满的时候，林煐岷也从未提出更进一步的要求，甚至连退而求其次的夹腿也没有过，潜意识里他还维护着弟弟的自尊心，但心里早就对那处秘境怀了不可说的心思。他很清醒，金东贤不论是否自愿，他们的关系也迟早会结束，他也不能继续把弟弟带到歪路。  
他们也没有接吻。  
林煐岷想自己是有着引力的恒星，运转的时候不可控地将附近那颗蓝色的小行星吸引了过来，蓝色的，忧郁的小行星，却在靠近自己的大气层时与水汽中和，发出温暖明亮的蓝光来，可距离只能控制在这里。闯入大气层里自己的绝对领域，小行星承受不住巨大的压力，一块块分裂成扭曲的、灰白的陨石。  
到那个时候他才会后悔，明明需要在大气层外保证安全距离。  
在他假想的宇宙里也有两颗星星平行飞行，只是那是林煐岷不奢望的梦幻领域。

哥哥的动作，温温柔柔的。  
他的手指有些粗糙，指根处的薄茧也抚摸出安心感。金东贤不明白哥哥为何找上自己，但他心里的确有些无言的开心。  
林煐岷已经睡熟了，金东贤把哥哥的手指勾到唇边，落下轻吻。  
他不可置否，对于二十几岁正成熟的男性，日夜相处的队友的确是不错的选择——他以前也从朋友处听说，热火朝天的上升期团体内部，隐秘而禁忌的关系同样存在。  
说不上是高兴还是失落，他动了动有些酸疼的大腿，想起刚才的情事又红了脸。  
在后台的时候林煐岷就有些不在状态，一起回酒店的路上也沉默不语，等两个人都洗了澡，金东贤钻进被窝等哥哥过来后才听到他支支吾吾的理由。  
仅仅用手是不够的啊。  
他用主动打消林煐岷的犹豫。  
用了夹腿常用的姿势，林煐岷从背后抱住弟弟，插进弟弟细白的双腿缓慢抽动。  
弟弟夹很紧，他怕自己伤到人，动作也不敢太快，却是弟弟欲求不满似的，主动向他靠拢。  
最终林煐岷也没说什么，只是把金东贤抱紧了些，两人一同沉溺于情欲的欢烁之海。  
金东贤也有很多没有说。比如在林煐岷插进他大腿的时候，有那么一瞬间他希望哥哥插进去的是别的地方；比如在情事结束的时候，他还是觉得不够；比如在哥哥起身抱他去清理的时候，他的嘴唇贴上林煐岷汗湿的额头，咽下的"哥哥可不可以亲亲我？"  
他对林煐岷的感情模模糊糊，大概是无法说出口的喜欢，平时也有三分流露，全被当成认真敬业的好爱豆，金东贤想到这里哑然失笑，他计算不出双向暗恋的可能性，这概率堪比太阳撞向小行星。  
而林煐岷的苦恼更为单纯，尝过酸甜的红杏，他顿时觉得小个儿的黄杏索然无味，弟弟的双腿夹得好紧，屁股也软乎乎的，贴着常年掩在衣裤下肌肤的触感宛如天鹅绒，而他在毫无顾忌想着弟弟射精的初期，各种或色情或疼痛的妄想勾着他再进一步，甚至在高潮来临时，林煐岷产生从耳后吻到人唇边的冲动。  
私密的接触越多，敏感的他对身体接触就越在意，金东贤碰过来的大腿、帮他揉胳膊的手、连偶尔看过来的眼神都让他心慢一拍。对弟弟的妄想不是空穴来风，真是禽兽。  
这种关系能维持多久？他隐约觉得金东贤没那么简单，从他无意体现的熟稔中林煐岷窥见几分真实，或许是，有男朋友？  
他对金东贤的私生活一片模糊。

首尔今年的初雪来得晚，洁白羽毛扬洒在城市上空的时候，两个人正在进行他们短暂的假期。  
屋子里开了暖气，墙上的投影放着一部爱情片，金东贤窝在被子里，喂林煐岷吃爆米花。  
今天的气氛也好，金东贤想。  
从外面吃饭回来的路上，他借口去便利店买了保险套和润滑剂，房间里应该还有存货，但他有点不太想让林煐岷看到那些开封品。  
或许林煐岷的忍耐也到了尽头，但他不好意思提，最近帮他时间的延长或许能证明。  
而金东贤不介意，他理解林煐岷的犹豫，毕竟哥哥还不知道自己原本就喜欢男人，对某些事轻车熟路——他保留着弟弟的自尊心，可金东贤有了林煐岷，不需要那玩意儿。  
金东贤只需要在林煐岷觉得索然无味前主动提出要求就够了。  
他最近也有点欲求不满，喜欢的人蹭着不进去，忍耐也很辛苦的。  
等林煐岷找电影的时机，他溜去外面的卫生间给自己做了准备工作，心里给两位在外的弟弟道了歉，手指沾着透明的液体缓缓揉进去。  
太久没做了，金东贤还有点喜欢坏男人发狠，自己做没什么力气，反而酥酥痒痒，等做好拎着黑色袋子回去看到林煐岷，腿差点软倒，脸上都有了可疑的红晕，低头赶紧钻到被子里。  
林煐岷找爱情片来看也在他预料之中，只是喜欢惊悚恐怖类的他对此兴致缺缺，便担任了哥哥的爆米花递送机。饱满的嘴唇偶尔会触到他的指尖，软软的，金东贤更难受了。  
他盘算着打断林煐岷兴致的时机，终于给电影留了几分注意，男女主畅游在天文馆，进入假想的斑斓宇宙，在空寂的音波中共舞，直到周围的场景变换，延伸出亮白泛光的星空。  
情侣从浪漫中苏醒。  
金东贤转头，"要做吗？"  
林煐岷没想到金东贤会主动提起，伴着电影悠然的古典乐做爱倒也有几分柔情，他便含住金东贤送来的指尖，上面有爆米花清甜的香气。  
金东贤摇了摇头，声音有着不坚定的颤抖："哥哥想，嗯…想进来吗？"  
林煐岷愣住。  
被湿润的指尖勾起，林煐岷的手指抚过他留过多次红印的细腰，又伸到腿间他肖想数次的领域。柔软湿润，好像已经做好了等他进来的准备。  
金东贤的耳朵红的像要滴血，林煐岷的手指在秘密花园中探索，轻易地顶了进去，掌握主动权。  
他吻上金东贤的耳垂，牙齿在小痣上厮磨许久，舌尖舔过弟弟汗湿的颊边，金东贤的眼里朦朦胧胧，呜咽也被堵在嘴里，爆米花的味道，好甜。  
无数个周而复始的平行宇宙里，两颗星终于平稳的绕着什么并行。它们踩在平行的轨道上，彼此发出柔和的光线，跨越不算久远的光年，终于碰撞出剧烈的共鸣。


End file.
